I Dare You
by TwistedLittleAngel
Summary: Inner house unity leads to monthly house parties, where our favorite seventh years take part in a naughty game of Wizard's Truth or Dare. Anything could happen... Warnings: m/m slash, possible f/f slash, Voy, Toy, and language. HPDM, HGBZ, RWPP
1. The Ravenclaw Party

**A/N: Hey everyone, if you've read one of my stories before, welcome back! If not, then I hope you like my writing xD This story is an idea that spun off of a story I read on , and I'm sad to say that that story has vanished, so I made a story that is completely different yet based off of the same game. Because all the characters involved know the game, its not explained very well, so think of it as Truth or Dare, but to determine the players they spin a bottle, like the game Spin the Bottle. Anyways, enjoy the smutty goodness xD**

**P.S. this is OC, because Voldemort (in this story) was defeated between the 6****th**** and 7****th**** year of Harry's time at Hogwarts.**

**WARNINGS: m/m slash, possible f/f slash, Voy, Toys, graphic situations, and language.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything at all in this story, I've just merely rearranged them in situations. I do not make any profit off of this story.**

It was the final year at Hogwarts for our favorite group of students, save for Ginny. At the beginning of the year, a truce was made between all of the houses, because after Voldemort was vanquished, there was no reason for any rivalry between the students.

Inner house unity had sprung up, causing many relationships to grow, the most surprising of them being Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, who were now an item. In fact, the only people who had not moved on from the wartime mentality were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They were civil, but just barely, and this was on the insisting of their friends, who were all a close-knit group since the hooking up of Ron and Pansy.

The best thing that had happened because of this unity was the parties that began to ensue between the houses. Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Susan, and Luna had all gotten together at the beginning of the year and had organized a plan.

This plan was to have a party every month, and have the location rotate between the four houses. The parties were always supplied with adequate drink and dancing, so naturally these became the most looked forward to event of the month.

"Harry, mate, come on! We're going to be late for the party!" Ron exclaimed from the doorway of the dormitory. "I know you're gay and all, but that doesn't mean you can take as long as Malfoy to get your hair ready!"

"Coming, Ron!" Harry said from the mirror. Sighing, he decided that his hair was the best it was going to look, and made his way to the stairs. Ron was tapping his foot impatiently. "And I do NOT take as long as Malfoy."

"Whatever, mate." Ron said, laughing. Ron knew that in fact, Draco and Harry took the same amount of time on their hair, but this was only because of what he had heard from Pansy. Harry and Draco were a lot more alike than they realized.

Harry and Ron made their way to the Ravenclaw dormitories, located in a tower on the opposite side of the castle. This was the first party to happen in Ravenclaw, and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. The Ravenclaws were the study students, and Harry doubted that much would be happening tonight. One of the rules of the party was that the host house led the traditional game of wizard's truth or dare, and that meant that they cast the original rules. The best games were played in the Slytherin dormitories, because in Slytherin truth or dare there were no rules. Harry liked no rules.

They had reached the portrait, which was a raven holding a scroll.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" It asked in a squawky voice.

"No idea." Harry said, puzzled.

"Correct! You may enter." The portrait swung open.

"What kind of password is that?" Ron mumbled.

"I heard that!" The raven screeched. Ron grimaced and hurried into the Ravenclaw common room, done in the predictable blue and black hues. The makeshift bar was to the left, and all of the furniture had been magically reduced and placed in the corner, leaving the huge, cavernous room bare for the DJ center, dance floor, and the open area left for the game. Harry smirked. Hopefully this game would be productive.

"Harry!" Hermione called from the bar, fire whiskey in hand. "Come on over!" Harry trudged over to the bar, noticing that Ron had already ditched him and was bust slow dancing with Pansy on the floor. Harry ordered a fire whiskey from the Ravenclaw sixth year. Taking a sip, he surveyed the room.

"You think this is going to be a good party? I see that most everyone's here already."

"Yeah," Hermione said, scanning the room, "I'm hoping that the Ravenclaws are naughtier than they look, though, because otherwise the game isn't going to be any fun."

Harry smirked at her comment. Much to everyone's surprise, the Gryffindor book worm was quite the party animal, and was one of the most avid participants in the game. At the last bash, held in the Slytherin common room, she had done a strip tease/lap dance combo for Terry Boot, who had been thrilled beyond belief.

The party commenced, and everyone drank, danced, and snogged.

After an hour an a half or so of this, the Ravenclaw spokesperson, Terry Boot, called some of the seventh years over for the game.

Some of them preferred to dance, or left in couples, but most of them stayed. In the end the participants were Ron, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Goyle, Jared (transfer student in Slytherin), Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Terry, Ginny (she was invited because of her ties to the Golden Trio), Dean, Seamus, Susan, and a Hufflepuff boy named Jeremy.

They all sat in a circle in the corner by the blazing fireplace. All of them had either a bottle of fire whiskey, or a bottle of wizard vodka in hand.

"So Terry, what are the rules?" Drawled Draco, sprawled out on the floor. He had unbuttoned his green dress shirt, leaving his chest bare in the firelight. From across the circle, Harry unconsciously licked his lips, a tid-bit that both Pansy and Hermione noticed.

"No rules." He said.

The circle stared at him in shock. No rules? The Ravenclaw house, known for their prudes, had declared NO RULES?

Harry smirked.

From across the circle, Draco's eyes centered on Harry's smirk, his silver eyes dilating. This time, Pansy, Hermione and Ginny noticed.

"Well Terry, where's the bottle?" Dean slurred next to him.

"Right here," Seamus said, downing the rest of his fire whiskey bottle and placing it in the center of the circle.

Terry spun the bottle, the opening resting on Lavender. Terry's smile widened.

"Truth or Dare, Lav?" Everyone in the circle knew that Lavender always picked truth, and they were beginning to get really good at picking secrets.

"Dare." She said. Terry's eyebrows shot into his hair. Lavender looked suggestively at him, daring him to say a good one.

"I dare you to give Seamus a lap-dance." All the guys in the circle whistled, and Lavender glanced at Seamus, who was leering at her suggestively.

She smirked, her eyes dilating as she crawled over to Seamus, sticking her skirt-clad arse in the air. Seamus licked his lips and sat cross-legged, with his hands behind him. Lavender sat straddling him. She opened up her blouse, showing Seamus, along with Dean and Ron, her red lace bra. She began to grind into his hips, all the while shoving her boobs in his face and moaning softly. Seamus's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he groaned. Lavender smiled and continued to undulate her hips, her suggestive gasps causing all the males in the room to stare open mouthed, their glazed eyes fixed on the moaning girl. The girls watched too, picking up tips. Lavender was a _really _good lap-dancer.

After five or so minutes, Terry broke it up.

"Alright you guys, break it up. It's Lav's turn to spin the bottle." Lavender got up from Seamus's lap, removing his possessive hands from her waist.

Lavender spun the bottle, watching with delight as it came to rest on Ginny. Ginny's face blanched. The last time this had happened, Lavender had dared Ginny to go down on Seamus. While Seamus wasn't that bad-looking, Ginny was in a relationship with dean, who was looking at her pointedly.

"Truth." She sighed. Dares were more fun, but not if they led to the breaking up of your boyfriend.

"What pair of people sitting here do you think would have the hottest sex?" Lavender said sneakily. Because of a charm placed on the party, whenever someone agreed to truth, it had the same effect as Veritaserum. Ginny looked around the circle thoughtfully.

"Honestly? Harry and Draco." Draco looked pensively at Harry, while Harry glared at Ginny.

"That's twisted." He muttered. Yeah, both he and Draco liked guys, but to imagine them having sex? No way. He looked across the circle at Draco, unconsciously checking him out. Yeah, Draco's sexy, he admitted. But he was still Malfoy. Draco appeared to be having the same debate in his head.

All the people in the room, except for Dean, who was smashed, noticed that both the boys in question had dilated eyes. Hermione and Ginny made eye contact and smirked.

"My turn." Ginny said triumphantly. She spun the bottle, noticing Hermione's lips moving discreetly. As she had predicted, the bottle landed on Harry. Harry blanched at the wicked gleam in Ginny's eyes. Hermione, too, was smirking.

"Truth or Dare, Harry?"

"Dare."

"Harry," Ginny began, "I want you to strip from the waist up and snog Draco." Awed silence filled the room as Harry stared blankly at Ginny as the statement sank in.

"No bloody way in hell!" He cried, outraged. There was no way he was going to kiss the lips of the one person at Hogwarts that had ridiculed him since day one.

"So does that mean you're going to break the rules of the game, Harry?" Hermione said sweetly, albeit maliciously. Harry shut his mouth, remembering. If someone backed out of a dare, they were forbidden to play the next three games. Harry sighed and began to strip off his black tee-shirt. Draco glanced at him in horror.

"Wait a second here! You can't be serious! Are you mental, woman?" He shouted at Ginny.

"No," Ginny murmured, her eyelids drooping slightly, "I just thought that since I just answered who would have the hottest sex, we'd experiment with the foreplay."

Everyone in the circle snickered. All the girls were fidgeting in their spots, already hot at the very _idea _of Draco and Harry. Both men were easily the hottest men in Hogwarts. The two of them together would be mind-blowing.

"Do you want to back down, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, his shirt off. His tanned skin gleamed in the dim lighting.

Draco's eyes gleamed at the bait. "Of course not, Potter. I never back out of a challenge." And with that, he took of the remains of his dress shirt, leaving his chest bare. Harry's eyes widened, not expecting Draco to actually go through with this.

Harry gulped and slinked over to Draco, pausing in front of him.

"Well, Harry?" Hermione smirked. Harry took a deep breath and began to lean forward. Draco unconsciously leaned forward to meet him, and their lips met hesitantly.

The kiss was awkward at first, both men aware of the audience. But after Draco opened his mouth to take a breath, Harry took advantage of the entrance and dove his tongue in, vying for dominance. Not to be outdone, Draco prodded Harry's tongue with his own.

Neither of them realized that they had risen to their knees and were fighting for control. The entire circle watched in awe. The sight before them was the sexiest make-out session they had ever seen. Even the hetero guys were affected by the display, shifting awkwardly in their now tight trousers.

Harry gained the upper hand while Draco paused for breath, Harry moving to Draco's neck and pushing Draco onto his back on the stone floor. Harry was now on top of Draco, and placing possessive bite marks on his neck. Draco was moaning softly. Both of them seemed to have forgotten their audience, and the identity of their make-out partner.

Draco seemed to have had enough of being the bottom, because he violently flipped Harry over onto his back, placing Harry's hands above his head, causing Harry to moan at the contact. Draco rubbed his leg between Harry's, rubbing the growing bulge. Harry gasped. Draco's free hand began to tweak Harry's right nipple, while his mouth lodged on to Harry's bare collarbone, leaving a purple hickey at the base of his neck.

Harry arched his back, pressing into the body above him, moaning. Draco growled in response and attacked Harry's lips again, their tongue power play visible to everyone. Ginny gasped loudly, breaking to two boys from their trance. Harry opened his eyes to find Draco staring into his in shock.

As if remembering where they were, they jumped apart. Harry scuttled back to his place and hurriedly placed his black shirt over his crotch, his face turning scarlet.

"Well," Ginny said breathlessly. "That was most definitely the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Even the dancers had paused to watch the scene, mouths agape.

Harry looked at the clock, mentally tallying up the minutes.

"You let us go on for ten minutes!" Harry exclaimed. Draco was fingering the mark on his neck. Harry blushed as he realized he was watching the mark turn purple and dark.

_Mine_, he thought. _Wait, he's not yours, he's MALFOY_. Harry turned his eyes to the floor.

"I lost track of time. I think it's easy to say everyone present was sufficiently distracted, don't you?"

Harry glared at her evily.

The game had to end early, seeing as after the Harry/Draco act, everyone was too hot and bothered to pay attention to the game. Harry ordered Blaise to do a strip tease on himself, but after that everyone called it quits, leaving two very confused guys to muddle over the night's events.

**A/N: and that's the end of chapter one! Don't worry, this one isn't a one-shot. I've got some plans as to how these games could escalate….and suffice to say I'm excited. For all those concerned, Harry and Draco will NOT be having full blown sex in front of everyone, but they will come close….xD**

**Anyway, please review with your comments. I need some ideas for the other people involved. Any smutty goodness short of sex I would be willing to add to the story. Particularly something between Blaise and Hermione….food for thought. **

**Sincerely, **

**TwistedLittleAngel**


	2. Plottings and Musings

**A/N: hello again, everybody! Sorry for the slight delay in updates, but I'm also currently working on a story called Dark Seduction, and I decided to update that one first. That story is also Harry/Draco, so check it out xD **

**-I'm a little sad at the reviews, guys…..only four?**

**Warnings: Read the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Did you see Harry's face!"

"I know! And then after…wow."

"Yeah, that was totally hot."

"Got anymore ideas for the next game?"

"Yeah, just wait."

Five girls chattered excitedly about the previous night's events. Pansy, Hermione, Susan, Ginny, and Luna were meeting in the abandoned classroom outside of Professor Flitwick's office. Being the joint makeshift "committee" of the inner-house unity parties, they always met to go over the previous party's events, and plan the next one. However, because of last night's game, their plotting was quite different.

"So I was thinking we could amp it up a little at next week's game…" Hermione said. All the girls looked at her.

"How so?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, we could add a striptease clause."

Hermione could see the proverbial light bulbs go off over their heads as the realization of that implication dawned on them.

"Ah, so by the time Harry and Draco's turn got around…" Pansy began.

"They'd be half naked!" Susan exclaimed. All five girls began to laugh, and they developed the charm to add the striptease clause into the formal rules of the game.

"I think we could have them do more than kiss…" Luna said absentmindedly. Four heads whipped around to regard her quizzically. "Because, you see, they are so competitive that regardless of how uncomfortable they are, they will always show up. Because in their minds, to be a no show is to admit defeat to the other player."

"Ah…." They murmured.

"Yes," Hermione mused. "With the competitive factor added to it, we could probably push them all the way…" She giggled.

And so the girls put their heads together and formulated a plan to hook up two of the most famous rivals at Hogwarts.

Harry groaned from his position on the bed. He was watching his dorm mates get ready for the next party, held in the Hufflepuff common room. Ron was smiling. Seamus was whistling the hot single of the week, and Dean was busy adjusting his hair in the mirror. The excitement was palpable in the air. Harry was dreading it. After last night's party, he had dreamed of Malfoy every night consistently. Harry had analyzed the kiss over and over again, and he dreaded the possibilities of this night's events.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, noticing for the first time that Harry was still in his school robes from dinner.

"Nothing, Ron. It's just I don't really feel like going to this thing tonight."

"Why ever not, Harry? Is it because of that thing with Malfoy?"

"No, Ron, it's because I'm on my period." Harry said sarcastically. "OF COURSE it's about Malfoy."

"No need to get your panties in a twist, Harry." Ron mumbled. "It wasn't really as big of a deal as you thought it was, either. We've all had to kiss people we haven't exactly wanted to in the past, and now you've got yours out of the way so you can enjoy tonight in peace. It's never going to happen again. Why are you so worked up about it anyway?"

Harry remained silent. He got up from his position on the bed and began to rummage in his trunk for some suitable party clothes. "No reason." He sighed.

Harry settled on a green tee shirt and light colored, distressed jeans. The jeans were form fitting, but not clingy, just the way Harry liked them.

"Alright, let's go." Harry mumbled. They left Gryffindor tower and headed towards the Hufflepuff dormitory, which was located near the greenhouses. Regardless of what Ron said, Harry had a feeling that tonight was going to be just as bad as the last one.

**Sorry for the smut-less chapter, but the next one is about the Hufflepuff party, so no worries there!**

**Please review with your comments/concerns/whatever….. I appreciate them xD**

**Oh and seriously: give me some ideas about what you are hoping will happen in regards to the other people in the game. It's the same people as the Ravenclaw party. I've already got plans for Draco and Harry, but if there's a steamy scene that you imagine happening between, say, Ron and Pansy, please let me know!**


	3. The Hufflepuff Party

**A/N: hello everyone, sorry that it has been a while since the last update. If you're still reading, thanks for your patience! I have been writing another story, and lately it seems that I've had more ideas for that one then this one, but this chapter (I hope) will make up for it.**

**To clear up confusion, the parties are supposed to be monthly. I know that there was a typo (or two) that referred to the party as "last night" but that was my mistake and the last party was actually a month or so ago. **

**After the story is complete, I will go back and fix plot errors, but I'm one of those people that once I start correcting I can't stop, and then you guys would never get your updates…..so I picked option B: leave the typos. **

The Hufflepuff party was in full swing, and everyone (the Hufflepuffs included) were surprised at how well the party was going. The Slytherins had supplied the alcohol, and the Ravenclaws had brought the muggle DJ system that Luna and Hermione had charmed to work around the Hogwarts wards.

Sitting at the makeshift bar, Harry surveyed the scene. As much as Ron had tried to console Harry on the way to the common room, Harry was still anxious about this night's round of the game. Hermione kept giving him these weird looks, and Pansy, Luna, and Ginny all watched him appraisingly. Harry gave himself a shake as Neville emerged from the mass of wriggling bodies on the dance floor.

"What's up, Harry?" Neville's hair was tousled and his shirt was untucked. Harry tried to focus on his face, the firewhisky in his system playing havoc on his brain.

"Not much, Neville. I'm just not in the mood to dance tonight…" Harry let his eyes wander out on to the dance floor, and Neville followed his gaze. In the center of the floor was Malfoy, doing a rhumba-like routine with a fellow Slytherin bloke. His platinum hair was tousled, and Harry's eyes took in the sight of tan fingers running through Draco's blonde locks. He shivered unconsciously, the alcohol haze making him momentarily forget that Neville was there.

"Um, Harry?" Neville's face showed his emotions, and if Harry had been fully aware he would have seen Neville connecting the dots. "Are you still thinking about the last party?"

"Yeah." Harry muttered. He focused his green eyes on Neville's brown ones, trying to remember why he was so upset. Oh, yeah. He had snogged Draco Malfoy in front of the entire circle. He frowned. " I don' wanna repeat of last night."

"Ah…" Neville said contemplatively. After watching Harry stare at Draco for a couple more seconds, he gasped. Harry didn't even register this. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Hey, look, I think that Susan is getting the group together. Let's go, Harry." Neville pulled Harry to his feet, supporting him as he teetered gently. They made their way over to the clear area to their right, and Neville sat Harry down in the circle, taking a seat on his left side.

Harry realized that Susan was speaking, and with effort focused on her voice.

"…and so due to the success of the last party, the committee decided to add a new clause to the game!" Everyone looked at her, puzzled. The girls on the committee smirked conspiratorially at one another. "We've added a striptease clause." All the guys smiled widely and leered at the girls, who had expressions varying from excited to apprehensive. Harry stared at her numbly as the reality of the statement sunk in. Just as he was about to make a scene, however, Draco beat him to it.

"There is no fucking way I am stripping in front of Pot-Head!"

The group glared at him, because everyone had now warmed to idea, and several of them were recalling last week, and of a certain dare between two certain rivals. They all united against Draco.

"Well, Draco," Hermione said calmly, "you could always quit the game. However, by quitting you would never be able to play the game again…"

Draco mulled over this for a minute, then settled down with a rather mulish expression.

"Fine." He muttered.

Harry looked at him in puzzlement. It really wasn't a big deal, because no matter what, the game wouldn't last long enough for anyone to be, like, naked. Harry reasoned the probability of this in his drunken mind, and came out with the conclusion that this was highly unlikely.

"Alright, so let's go over the striptease clause rules. Whenever you are "dared" or "truthed", you must strip a piece of your clothing. Shoes and socks do not count. Also, whenever you come up with a dare for someone, you must also take off an article of clothing. Everyone got it?" Susan glanced around the circle. "Then let's start!" She placed an empty firewhisky bottle in the circle and spun it, grinning when it landed on Dean.

He looked less than thrilled, however. He picked truth, and took off his jacket.

"What's your ultimate fantasy?" Everyone grinned at Dean, who seemed unperturbed.

"Well…" He looked around the circle. " Right now, I'd have to say…Lavender and Hermione action, with me in the middle." The guys gave out whistles, and Ron flared red at the prospect of Hermione in that position. Seamus gave Dean a look. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's the truth."

He then spun the bottle, and the game picked up speed.

Pansy had to take off Neville's pants using only her teeth, and Hermione had to give Ron a lap dance. It was Hermione's turn now, and by then everyone around the circle had lost at least one article of clothing, some more revealing then others.

The bottle landed on Draco.

"Truth or Dare, Draco?" Hermione's eyes glinted. Draco paled at the look.

"Dare." Hermione smiled as she stepped out of her skirt in prep for her dare. The guys all whistled appreciatively, except for Harry and Draco, who had some idea as to what was going to happen.

"Draco, I dare you to strip to your boxers, and strip Harry to his boxers, and then spoon him in sitting position for the rest of the game." The circle was dead silent as Draco took in the words.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. He glanced at Harry, who had paled. He was coming down slightly from the first alcohol high, so he had also interpreted the words.

"You have to do it, Draco." Pansy said from beside him, smirking at Hermione. Yes, the plan was working beautifully.

"Fine." Draco muttered. He stood up in the circle and started to strip.

He didn't make eye contact with anyone in the circle as he began his strip tease, acting as if he was undressing in his bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, seductively pulling the white shirt apart over his broad chest. The girls gave a gasp, and Draco smirked down at himself, still not making eye contact. He then shrugged off the shirt, letting it hit the floor with a soft thump.

Harry licked his lips unconsciously. Hermione noted this with a smirk.

Draco then brought his hands to his chest, pinching his nipples provocatively and sliding his slender hands down the flat plane of his chest. He came to a rest at his black trousers, which he undid slowly, letting the sound of the zipper ricochet around the room. By this time, everyone in the circle had glazed eyes, and some were shifting uncomfortably. Draco smirked to himself, fully aware of the image he was creating.

Well, he figured, if he had to follow the rules, he might as well do it with some class.

He slid the trousers down his hips slowly, the fabric shushing against his silk black boxers. The cream of his legs stood out in stark relief, and the circle gasped appreciatively at the view of a nearly naked Draco Malfoy.

Draco then glanced up from himself for the first time, and focused his silver gaze on Harry. Harry shifted in his seat, knowing what was coming next. Harry thought desperately of ways to escape it, but he realized with a grain of horror that he really didn't _want _to leave.

Draco slunk over to where Harry was sitting cross legged across from him, and sat behind him, his legs stretching out on either side of Harry's. They were close enough that Harry could feel Draco's body heat, but not close enough to touch. Harry's eyes dilated.

Draco reached around Harry's shoulders and slid his hands down Harry's chest, the t-shirt fabric bunching under his hands. Harry's muscles clenched, and Draco's hands pressed deeper. His hands reached the bottom of Harry's hem, and slowly pulled the t-shirt up over his head, revealing Harry's perfect tan skin. Harry gasped at the sudden temperature change, and his nipples peaked. Draco sensed this, and his left hand snaked back up Harry's torso, leaving goose bumps in its wake as it pinched both of Harry's nipples in turn. The other hand was slowly unbuttoning his trousers, and against Harry's will his trousers grew tight. Harry, unable to hold it back, moaned loudly. The circle ceased to exist in Harry's mind, his entire being focused on Draco's hands, and the barely there feel of Draco's body behind him.

Draco was having similar issues. At first, the strip tease had merely been a way to show off his sexual finesse in front of Potter, but as he had begun to strip Harry his feelings began to change, his boxers growing tighter as he reacted to Harry's reactions. He finished unbuttoning Harry's trousers, and Harry lifted his butt off the floor so Draco could slip them off.

Harry at this moment had put all rational thought behind him. Draco's hands caressed the sides of his thighs on the way down, and Harry's shivers went straight to his cock, which had become very interested in the proceedings. Harry was glad that the pants had been placed in his lap, for otherwise everyone would have noticed.

Once Harry was completely naked save for his boxers, Draco grabbed him by the hips and snatched him backwards, and Harry's warm body met Draco's hard body with a gasp. Draco moaned, briefly closing his eyes at the sensation. Harry mirrored his expression, and the circle all gasped in unison at the erotic sight before them.

Harry settled himself into Draco's body, not caring anymore about the people around them, or the fact that Draco was supposed to be his enemy. He wriggled, causing Draco to groan loudly as Harry's ass came into contact with a very interested part of Draco's anatomy. Harry moaned as he settled his butt so that Draco's cock was situated in between Harry's butt cheeks, with only boxers between their ultimate goal.

Draco thought he would explode. Harry was just so _hard_. And when Harry had settled his butt around Draco, effectively enveloping him, Draco had almost come right then. Draco could feel the outline of Harry's hole, and it caused him to give out a deep, guttural moan that vibrated throughout the room.

"Well, Hermione," Draco said through gritted teeth, "I've done the dare. Have someone else go, as I obviously have my hands full." His remark had none of its usual menace, however, because at the moment all thoughts were directed to his cock, and the urge to refrain from following his instincts.

Draco then slid backwards, tugging Harry with him, until he came into contact with the wall that Harry had originally sat in front of. He rested against it, bringing his knees up on either side of Harry, causing all of Harry's weight to effectively settle on one spot. Draco hissed as he could hear the game start up again, albeit reluctantly.

Harry shifted position.

"Potter, I would suggest you stop doing that unless you want me to splatter al over the back of your nice green boxers." Draco's voice had lowered in pitch.

"Why don't I give you a hand with that, then?" Harry's still tipsy mind was in heaven, the sensations vibrating from his cock causing him to release his inhibitions.

Harry shifted forward slowly and snaked his right hand behind him, coming into contact with Draco's boxer-clad erection. Draco hissed quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself from the audience members of the game.

Harry freed Draco's cock from its confines, and began to stroke it idly.

"Faster, Potter. If you want to help then _help._"

Harry grinned.

He sped up his strokes, increasing the pressure and the speed. Draco began to writhe and moan softly, and Harry shushed him. Draco shut his eyes as he felt himself nearing the brink.

Harry then reached up to cup his balls, and Draco lost it. He spilt his load all over Harry's back, and Harry grinned at the sensation.

Draco came to his senses slowly, and noticed Harry shifting uncomfortably. He smirked evilly.

"Would you like some help with that, Potter?"

"Are you crazy?" Harry whispered back furiously. "They will see!"

"Not if we do it creatively… Raise your knees."

Harry did as Draco demanded, and he shivered at the change in position.

"Now make the trousers bridge the gap between your legs, effectively hiding you from view." Draco watched as Harry did this, then idly began to nip at his neck. Harry shivered and leaned back into his touch. Draco began to suck at the base of Harry's neck where it met his left shoulder blade, and Harry shifted again.

Draco brought his left hand around and cupped Harry roughly, causing Harry to gasp. He then freed Harry's erection from its confines, and Harry whimpered inaudibly. Draco continued to abuse Harry's neck as he fiddled with Harry's head, catching the drop of precum and spreading it on his hand. He then began to stroke Harry, clenching the sides of Harry's thighs to keep him still.

Harry moaned, lost in the contact.

"Draco.." Harry whispered. "I need more."

Draco grinned against Harry's neck. He knew exactly what Harry meant.

He took his right hand and brought it to Harry's rear, licking his fingers beforehand. He pulled Harry's boxers down at the arse, and Harry wriggled to accommodate him.

Draco then thrust his forefinger into Harry's hole roughly, and Harry started in pleasure. Draco then timed his thrusts to match his left hand's strokes, and swiftly he had Harry writhing in his arms. He then added a second finger, hitting a spot that had Harry whispering his name. After all the stimulation, Harry shattered, coming harder than he had ever had in his life. The boys the leaned back, exhausted and satiated.

The game had continued, and both boys thought that they had gotten through un-noticed.

However, as they closed their eyes in contentment neither of them noticed that all of the guys were hard, and the girls all shifted their panties. All of them had been watching, and they all knew what the games were going to be like next.

**And that's it for chapter three. I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story, so if you want me to continue please review with your thoughts! **

**I thought that a little exhibition would be extremely hot, so there you have it, folks! And it was…..xD gotta love slash, and free-minded students. xD**


	4. The Boys Figure It Out Pt1

**A/N: Alright everybody I'm back! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a really long time, but life got in the way. It happens. BUT—I am back now, so here is the fourth chapter of I Dare You.**

**And guys, I was serious…..**

**If you have any hot pairings that you want to have included in the games, please share, because otherwise the entirety of the games are going to be HP/DM. (I love that, but it would be good if it had some more, I think.**

Harry sat in his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Last night at the Hufflepuff party, things had gotten a little crazy. More than crazy, really. Harry wiped his eyes and stared at the rest of his sleeping dorm mates. They hadn't helped, either. Ron had just sat there and let it happen.

He couldn't believe that he had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

Okay, maybe fallen was too strong of a word. But really, Harry had started to like Draco. Draco. As in Draco Malfoy.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron mumbled from his bed next to Harry's.

"Yeah, just thinking. Why?" Harry quickly turned over in bed, because just thinking about Draco….and the events of the Hufflepuff party…made his trousers painfully tight.

"Because you look…I dunno…lost. Are you worried about something?" Ron's voice had taken on a worried tone, and Harry almost screamed at him.

Of course there was something wrong! He, Harry, had fallen for the enemy. Granted, they weren't on different sides anymore, and everyone else seemed to be okay with it, but that didn't mean he was.

Six years of torment couldn't be erased, could they?

"Not really. I just can't sleep. Don't worry about it Ron, I think I'm just going to go to the kitchens and have Dobby make me something." Harry sat up in bed, wincing at the cold air around him. It was definitely winter now.

"Okay, mate. Hope you feel better…" Ron's awareness had already faded, and by the time Harry had gotten out of bed, Ron was snoring softly.

Harry quietly snuck past the Fat Lady, snoozing in her portrait, and shuffled his way down the corridors. His invisibility cloak shushed softly wherever he walked, and Harry relaxed.

Hogwarts had always seemed more peaceful at night. The hallways were dark, yes, but the darkness was a welcoming darkness. Harry had never been afraid of the dark, so the dark, ornamented hallways had never frightened him. The presence of the sleeping portraits was reassuring, in ways that during the day were often overlooked by the busy tides of students.

Harry took the long way to the kitchen portrait, taking old, familiar shortcuts and detours. This year was his last year in school, and he wanted to savor what precious moments he had alone in it.

Plus, it gave him time to think of what to do about Malfoy.

Harry groaned. Just thinking about him had him excited, and Harry wasn't even sure if he _wanted _to be excited. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't.

But what could he do about the situation, really?

He couldn't quit the game. Doing that would be like social suicide, and it would be seen as a weakness. All of his friends, and a couple of seventh years that he didn't know so well, were in the game, and so was Malfoy. And to not show, and have Malfoy win the competition by default? No way.

Harry stopped short. Since when had the game become a competition?

Since Malfoy had given him that smile during the Hufflepuff party. Since the moment when Hermione had daringly teased him into stripping for Malfoy.

It wasn't like it truly mattered, though. Harry just had to beat Malfoy. He wasn't sure what it was he was trying to beat, but he knew that it was something.

Draco paced in front of the Slytherin common room fireplace, his thoughts unsettled. His dreams had been fragmented and fleeting, and all of them had been centered around Harry Potter.

What was it about Harry that had Draco nearly coming apart at the seams? Yes, Harry was attractive. Yes, he was the 'savior' of the Wizarding world. But really, why did the thought of kissing Harry, of _fucking _Harry, cause him to grow hard, and get anxious, at the same time?

It was maddening. And the girls weren't helpful in the slightest. At every corner Pansy was there taunting him, giving him sly glances whenever Draco even so much as glanced in Harry's general direction.

And classes were awkward too, to say the least. Since all the seventh years had eradicated rivalries and made one conglomerate "group", the awkwardness that surrounded him and Harry was even more pronounced.

Maybe some food would help. Food always seemed to help him in the Manor, during the war.

If Draco was really nice, Dobby might even let him make it himself.

Harry sat down in one of the armchairs by the kitchen fires, sighing softly. He shut his eyes, enjoying the bliss. Yes, this was what he needed. The smells of the kitchen wafting through the room, and the absence of Harry's problems.

"Harry?"

Harry scrunched his eyes shut tighter. There was no way.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the one person who he had been trying to escape.

Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: I know that this was kind of an unfair chapter, seeing as there was almost no action, or even dialogue, but no worries, I will be updating the rest of the kitchen scene almost immediately. I'm in a real crunch for time though, so I updated this little bit instead of making you wait for more.**

**Please review!**


	5. The Boys Figure it Out Pt 2

**A/N: And here is part two! **

**I actually managed to finish this before the end of the day…..which is awesome considering how my day had been…**

**But anyways here is the rest of the midnight kitchen scene…(yummy yummy)**

Harry opened his eyes only to find Draco Malfoy's onyx gray ones staring back at him. He gave a small gasp, and Draco hastily backed up.

"…I-I was just checking to make sure that you weren't asleep…" Draco's voice was hesitant, and Harry found himself blushing at the awkward situation.

"No, I was just resting my eyes. Don't worry about it. …Are you here for food, too?" Harry looked down at his pajamas, which consisted of just a pair of old black and red plaid boxer shorts, and idly wished that he had worn better clothes.

Draco seemed embarrassed. He fidgeted with his hair, and looked off in the direction of the kitchens, where various pots and pans were rattling around, and a couple curses as an added spice.

"Yeah…I find cooking helps me think. I couldn't go to sleep, so I just wandered down, because occasionally Dobby lets me cook some food…" Draco trailed off as he realized he was babbling, and he blushed when he caught Harry's eyes.

Harry widened his green eyes in mild shock. Draco _cooked?_

Well, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really. Harry vaguely remembered Pansy coming into the Gryffindor common room with cookies, saying proudly how she had made them with Draco. Harry had just assumed then that Pansy had made the cookies, and Draco had just been in the room. But now that he thought about it…Pansy couldn't cook. She had visited the Burrow over the summer, and Mrs. Weasley had had to kick her out of the kitchen because she had ruined the dessert.

But still…

Draco Malfoy…The Chef.

Harry smiled at Draco, and Draco gave him a mild smile in return.

"It suits you." Harry scooted up in the armchair and gestured to the one next to him. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No…thank you. I was actually going to go into the kitchens." Draco glanced in the direction of the kitchens, and Harry was glad that he missed Harry's blush. "Do you want to help me make something?"

Harry looked up at Draco in surprise. Draco, taking the surprise as a no, began to babble.

"I mean, you don't have to, but it might help you fall asleep, or whatever it is you're trying to do…" Harry found himself watching Draco's lips as he talked, and remembering the feel of his lips on his own. Harry licked his lips, and Draco's eyes followed the motion.

"You know what? I think it might help me think, too." Harry got up from his armchair and followed Draco into the kitchens.

The kitchens were massive. Only a couple elves were managing the fires and the ovens, but the area was large enough to house dozens of elves. For the first time, Harry fully appreciated the work and effort that went behind the meals that magically appeared in the Great Hall.

"Master Harry, sir! You are with Master Draco!"

"How many times have I told you-" Draco and Harry both stopped talking at the same time.

"Does he call you 'master' too? I keep telling him to stop that…" Harry trailed off as he found Draco smiling at him.

"Yeah, he says it all the time. I always tell him to just call me Draco, but I don't think he can."

Harry smiled at Draco. Maybe they did have a few things in common after all. What a scary thought, Harry mused.

"Does Master Draco wish to cook this evening?" Dobby snapped his fingers, and one of the nearby kitchen stations flared to life.

"Yes Dobby, if it's not too much trouble." Draco's eyes were already fixated on the kitchen station, and Harry chuckled. Draco looked at him quizzically. "What?" He asked.

"Your face. You must really love cooking." Draco looked back to the station again.

"I do."

"It is no problem at all, Master Draco. And does Master Harry wish to join Master Draco?"

"Yes Dobby, I think I will. But no need for my own station, I'm just going to watch. I'm no good at cooking." Harry blushed as he said this, and Draco fixed his gaze on Harry again.

"What do you mean you're no good at cooking?" Draco moved over to the station, unable to resist its pull. Harry followed him, and sat on one of the stools that rested under the makeshift kitchen bar countertop.

"I just…can't cook. Anything. I burn toast." Harry drummed his fingers on the countertop.

Draco began getting his ingredients out from the nearby pantry and refrigerator. The refridgerators at Hogwarts ran on fake electricity, which was enhanced by a charm that Professor Flitwick had developed. Harry remembered Hermione lecturing him about that a couple years ago.

"Everyone can cook. And everyone burns toast. _I _burn toast. People always use 'burned toast' as proof that they can't cook when really, even people who _can _cook burn toast." Draco set his ingredients down on the table with a soft bang, jolting Harry up from his relaxed position on the barstool.

"How about you cook with me?" Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip. Draco's eyes followed the motion, and Harry released it. Draco glanced away.

"Sure." Harry said. "Why not. What are we making, anyway?"

"Omelets. I love omelets, and I found out that they are really, _really _good at getting your mind off of…things." Draco glanced down at the ingredients as he said this, and Harry found himself doing the same. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well I like omelets, too." Harry said. He got up from the barstool and maneuvered around the kitchen countertop to stand next to Draco. Draco snapped out of his reverie and began to organize the different ingredients. He laid the eggs and the cheese on one end, and placed all the vegetables at the other.

"How about I get the stove ready, and you chop up the vegetables?" Draco's voice became brisk and authoritative, and Harry found himself obeying the tone without even registering the statement.

"Okay." Harry took the knife and the cutting board that magically appeared on the counter and moved it down to where Draco had placed the vegetables.

It was only after he had done this that Harry remembered the fact that he couldn't cut.

"Um…Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Mm?" Draco was in chef-mode, his entire being focused on the butter moving its way across the bottom of the heated pan.

"I can't cut." Draco looked up from the butter in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't cut?"

"I can't cut. Anything." Harry began to blush, as Draco's eyes took on a look of pity.

"I guess I'll show you." Draco moved down to Harry and took the knife from Harry's hand. Harry gasped as their fingers brushed, and Draco froze, his fingers still touching Harry's.

"About that night…" Draco began softly. Harry froze, all the muscles in his body straining to hear what Draco had to say. It seemed as if they weren't going to pretend it didn't happen after all. "I think we should talk about it."

"Yeah." Harry breathed. Draco kept his hand where it was, and Harry felt his hand grow warm. It was only then that Harry realized Draco only had boxers on. Draco's boxers were black.

"I liked it." Draco whispered, his gray eyes dilating. Harry's breath caught in response, and he unconsciously shifted closer to Draco. Draco took in Harry's scent, a mixture of cinnamon and clove spice.

"I liked it too. But…" Harry's eyes fixated on Draco's mouth. On the pink lips that were inches away from his own.

"But what?"

A million things ran through Harry's head. _But _we aren't supposed to like each other. _But _we are two completely different people. But all Harry could think about was Draco's lips, and Draco's skin, and how it had felt to have Draco rubbing him, grabbing his ass and fingering him. Harry felt his boxers grow tight.

"But nothing." And Harry captured Draco's lips against his own. Draco moaned and reached for Harry, entangling his fingers in Harry's messy black hair. Harry groaned in response and backed Draco up against the countertop. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and lifted him up onto the surface, and Draco spread his legs to accommodate him. Harry pressed his erection into Draco's crotch, and both boys hissed at the dual sensation, rubbing their clothed cocks together. Harry hissed at Draco's wriggling.

Draco removed his hands from Harry's hair and ran them down Harry's front, causing Harry to shiver and relinquish his tongue's dominance in Draco's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco latched his mouth onto Harry's nipples, teasing them with his teeth.

Draco's hands wandered down to Harry's boxers, and gently pulled them down, causing Harry's erection to spring free from its confines.

"Draco…" Harry hissed. He let out a small scream when Draco took his cock in hand and began to stroke it. "More." Harry whispered.

Draco smirked. "Then we need to change positions."

Harry nodded his agreement. He reluctantly backed away from Draco, and Draco hopped off the countertop.

"Lean up against it." Draco panted. Harry moved to do so, his mind in a haze. He knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't seem to stop.

Draco pulled down his boxers and began to stoke his cock, moaning. He stepped up to Harry and pushed apart his legs, causing Harry to groan at the friction.

Draco wet his fingers with his tongue, and pressed one gently into Harry's hole. Harry gasped.

"More." Harry breathed, wriggling under Draco's ministrations.

"How much more?" Draco panted. He added a second finger, and began pumping rhythmically. Harry gasped as Draco hit his prostate.

"Everything." Harry screamed, clutching at the edge of the granite countertop for purchase. Draco moaned and began to stroke his cock.

Using the precum that had gathered, Draco lubricated his cock and put it up to Harry's hole. Harry gasped and pushed back on it, trying to force it in.

Draco plunged in with one thrust, causing Harry to scream.

Draco was in ecstasy. Harry was just so _tight_. Harry was unconsciously clenching around Draco's cock, and at that rate Draco wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

Harry screamed again, and Draco began to pound into Harry, the only sounds heard in the kitchen the sounds of groans and flesh hitting flesh.

After a few harried thrusts, Harry came, the violent clenching of his internal muscles bringing Draco to brink. Harry spilled his cum all over the kitchen counter, and Draco emptied his load into Harry.

Both boys lay on the counter, utterly spent.

Neither of them thought of the house elves that seemed to have vanished into thin air. And neither of them were thinking of the consequences.

"Draco?"

"Mm?" Draco breathed, too content to remain in Harry to talk.

"You were right. Omelets do fix everything."

****

**A/N: Alright, so there is the rest of the kitchen scene. Hope you enjoyed the smut, bc I know that the last chapter seemed like a complete flop. But I wanted to get the plot development in there….so I hope you all liked it. **

**Timeline-wise, this chapter took place a week or so after the Hufflepuff party, for those of you who really like to keep track of the time. **

**The next chapter will not be the Gryffindor party, but another day between this chapter and the Gryffindor party. **

**PLEASE review, because it's what keeps me writing! **


	6. The Rule Sheet

**A/N: I'm back again! Sorry folks for the extremely long delay, but I am currently writing a story that isn't on fanfic at the moment, and recently that muse has been completely running the show. **

**But I have resolved to finish this story, and quickly, because I know the feeling when you really, REALLY want to get to the end of a fanfic, and the author is uncooperatively slow….So I'm going to try my best to NOT be that author. **

**To resolve some unsolved questions….**

**The house elves were NOT voyeurs, they merely left the area that Draco and Harry were …..cooking….. in. I forgot to put in a short paragraph of explanation in there, but when this story is finally completed I will probably go back and fix those edit goofs. xD**

**Going back and reading this, I've noticed that the story has almost completely been Harry/Draco scenes. (While its still a good read, I've decided to thicken the storyline a little and add some more minor character pairings, and some more meaty chapters inbetween the party chapters. **

**If you DON'T want minor characters, please let me know in a review. However, its my story…..so….. you'll probably be vetoed. But please keep reviewing, because I take your comments to heart. **

**8888888888888888**

Hermione made her way to the dungeons, her mind already on the foot long charms essay that was due on Thursday. Harry and Ron were no doubt already in the room, but Hermione had stayed behind to ask Professor Flitwick a couple of questions.

So it was no surprise when she failed to notice a certain Slytherin hiding in an alcove.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself yanked into a dark alcove, a warm hand placed over her mouth to muffle her scream. She gasped against the hand when she felt the hard body behind her, and immediately Hermione's skin shivered in pleasure.

"Hello, Hermione." Hermione's eyes widened at the deep voice of Blaise Zabini. She relaxed unconsciously in his grip, and Blaise chuckled darkly.

"I must say, your performance at the last party was rather….intriguing." Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as Blaise's hand on her waist began to travel upward, causing shivers of pleasure to snake up Hermione's spine. Her breathy moan was muffled by his hand.

He began to caress her torso, reaching up to grasp the edge of her bra, and snaked a dark finger up to touch the delicate skin.

Hermione moaned so loud that Blaise whispered a silencing charm on the alcove, and pushed her even harder against his body. Hermione ground her butt against him, and smiled against his hand as Blaise groaned in response.

Hermione licked the inside of Blaise's hand, and he let go, chuckling softly. Hermione turned around and sought his mouth. He gave it to her, crushing her soft, pliable lips with his unrelenting ones. Hermione melted in his grasp.

Blaise shoved a leg between Hermione's, which pushed her short, plaid school skirt to ride up her thighs, and began to rub back and forth. Hermione gasped at the friction. It was just short of what she wanted, and she ground down harder. Her laughed again, a deep, masculine laugh that gave Hermione chills.

"Do you want me, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, intent on getting Blaise's hands to grab her breasts harder. He complied, and smiled against her lips when she writhed at his touch. He took away one of his hands, and Hermione whimpered.

"Hold on, baby. I think you'll like this better." Hermione shivered and attacked Blaise's throat, biting it softly.

Blaise smiled. When he had first thought of trapping her in the alcove, he had envisioned a different outcome. He had imagined Hermione to be reluctant, and gentle, but this side of Hermione was better. Much better.

He found the hem of her panties with his left hand, and coaxed the black material aside. Her underwear was soaked, and Blaise groaned. God, he thought.

He sunk one finger into her moist heat, and ground his erection harder against her other thigh in reaction. She was so _wet_. Hermione gave a soft cry, and ground herself further down on Blaise's fingers.

"More, baby?"

"God, Blaise, hell yes." She breathed. He plunged two more fingers in her at once, causing her muscles to clench violently around him in the pleasure-filled pain. He began to pump his three fingers in and out, causing her breathing to elevate. His erection was straining against his pants, but he was determined to finish her first. Blaise smirked at the writhing girl in his arms. Hermione Granger, the sex goddess. Who knew.

Hermione was in heaven. Blaise was doing delicious things with his fingers, curling them on their way out of her body. Her orgasm was building, and she gasped at the near-ecstasy. Blaise's lips found her own again, effectively silencing her soft screams.

His tongue moved in time with his fingers, both thrusting in and out at a furious rate. Hermione's nerves were on fire, but at that moment she didn't care.

Blaise added four fingers, and Hermione came a mere three thrusts later. She screamed as she came, clenching down on Blaise's fingers with a vengeance. Blaise sucked in a violent breath as her orgasm caused him to come, just by the feel of it. He closed his eyes and gave in the feeling.

After both students came down from their mutual high, they smirked at eachother.

"Again?" Hermione whispered seductively.

"When?" Blaise answered, his eyes dilating at the prospect of taking Hermione again.

"Tonight." Hermione whispered.

"After curfew?"

"Yeah."

Blaise smirked at Hermione and left, casting a cleaning charm on them both as he did.

**88888888888888888888**

It was a week until the Gryffindor party, and the seventh years were in an uproar. The planning committee (the girls) had already posted up signs in the four respective house common rooms giving the rules of the next game.

The rules were as follows:

There are no restrictions on dares.

Any question is fair game in truth scenarios.

The strip tease clause will be in effect.

No game participants are allowed to wear more than one jacket or layer of pants in an attempt to avoid the striptease clause.

People who are against voyeurism will be asked to refrain from participating in the game.

All people planning on participating the game must come to the party dressed in bondage gear. See Hermione Granger for approval in your choice of outfit.

The term 'bondage gear' means that all clothing must be limited to black leather, straps, fish netting, and chains/whips etc. All other clothing will be forcibly removed at the start of the game.

Any students with access to sexual toys are asked to bring them.

Whip cream is encouraged.

No sadistic toys will be allowed.

The signs were charmed so that the staff and younger students read the rules as follows:

The game for the Gryffindor party is going to be Apples to Apples, the muggle game.

Any student who does not know the rules will be given the rules upon arrival.

All students must be properly covered as is dictated by the Hogwarts school dress code.

No exceptions to rule #3.

There will be NO inappropriate conduct. All students found to be violating this rule will be asked to leave.

The dress theme for the party is Favorite Disney Character. Feel free to ask Hermione Granger for a list of available characters.

See Pansy Parkinson for an explanation as to what would constitute a proper Disney costume.

Any students who are in possession of movies are asked to bring them for the movie night that will be happening alongside the game.

Food is also encouraged.

No illegal substances are allowed.

Harry looked at the secret list hiding under the charm Hermione had placed, and smirked. It looked like the girls were upping the stakes, and were hoping to trap him and Draco in their snare.

Harry could only imagine their faces when they witnessed what he and Draco had planned.

**88888888888888**

**Alright…CLIFF HANGER. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the lists, I know I did. Hope you noticed that the numbers of one list almost directly contradicted the same numbers on the other lists…..haha I had some fun with that….**

**So as you can see from the rule sheet, I've got some interesting ideas for the Gryffindor party, which will be the next chapter.**

**To clear up any confusion, Harry and Draco can be somewhat considered to be on the same page, relationship wise. No one knows about the kitchen incident, but the two boys supposedly worked out a plan to mess with everyone's minds at the Gryffindor party, so stay tuned for that. **

**Please review!**

**TwistedLittleAngel**


	7. Ruffled Feathers and Confused Women

**A/N: So here I am again, with the next chapter, as promised. I hope that it's worth the wait, because I know that it's been a while. This chapter was really hard to write, for some reason. I think that half of the reason was I couldn't seem to think of a good enough opener. I must've went through three or more….**

**Hope you like this one! **

**Please review, because that's what keeps this story going!**

**8888888888**

Hermione stared at Harry from across the breakfast table, puzzled. Harry had been acting really strange ever since a couple of nights ago, and unlike every other time, he hadn't told her why.

Normally, she would have assumed that Malfoy had been getting to him, but surprisingly, Malfoy had been leaving the Golden Trio alone lately. Which was strange, because their entire group of friends were also his friends.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Malfoy at all.

Odd.

Ron, naturally, remained oblivious. His primary focus was on his mound of sausage links, which was rapidly diminishing under his vigilant and watchful eye. Hermione watched as Harry shifted in his seat.

"The bench uncomfortable, Harry?" Harry's head shot up.

"N-no. Of course not. Why are you asking?" He answered quickly, stuttering slightly. He shifted unconsciously again, and Hermione frowned. It was almost as if…

No. That wasn't possible. Even so, she decided to experiment.

"No reason really, it's just that I'm finding the bench to be particularly _hard _this morning." Harry's eyes shifted down to his lap, and he fidgeted some more.

Ahhhhh. So that _was _the reason. Hermione discreetly glanced at Harry's face, and sure enough, there was a tell-tale blush beginning at the base of his throat and traveling up.

Hmm. Who was Harry's secret lover?

Hermione looked at Ron. He had missed the entire thing. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. Of course he wouldn't notice. She had broken up with him because he had been the worst boyfriend she'd ever had. So inattentive.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Harry got up from the table, mumbling something about going to the bathroom. Hermione nodded and pretended to be extremely interested in her toast, mimicking Ron. As soon as he had turned, her eyes followed his ass as he walked out the door.

Yep. There was no question about it. Harry was getting laid. And from the looks of his quite tender walk, a lot.

Hermione frowned. Who was this mystery guy? Because whoever it was, she had to get rid of him, and quickly. The events of the coming Gryffindor game hinged on Harry and Draco's coming surprise. The committee had been planning it for weeks, and if Harry had unintentionally screwed it up by finding some guy, then they would have to totally rework the game.

Hermione groaned. Leave it to Harry to mess up what was good for him.

**888888888888**

Harry hurried down the hall, intent on finding Draco. That had been too close. Harry knew that he was awful at keeping secrets, especially from Hermione. She had the mind of a fox, and when she suspected something, she _always _found out.

He had to talk to Draco. The Gryffindor party was tonight, and Draco had been planning just exactly what Harry and him were going to do tonight as a surprise to the rest of the group.

After the evening in the kitchens three nights ago, Draco and Harry had kept seeing each other. They both considered it to be incredibly stupid of them if they both decided to not see each other just because of old prejudices, because after you've just had sex with said "enemy" (twice, Harry remembered. He shivered.) it was pointless to ignore it.

So they had devised a plan.

Draco and Harry both knew that Hermione and the rest of the committee thought that they were tricking Harry and Draco into getting together in public. But Harry and Draco had other plans.

Harry groaned softly under his breath as he remembered just what exactly Draco had suggested they do at the bondage themed party.

Harry licked his lips.

If all went according to plan, this party was going to become legendary.

**8888888888888**

"What?" Pansy screeched.

"NO WAY." Ginny said. Hermione nodded to the horrified girls huddled around the desk in the abandoned classroom.

"Yes, I'm afraid that it's true. Harry is seeing someone else."

"But what does this mean for our plans?" Luna said, puzzled.

"Well obviously our plans aren't going to work anymore! We can't go through with it if Harry's got another guy on the side! It'd be…unethical!" Ginny said.

"Hmph. As if the original plan was ethical." Susan mused darkly. All the girls laughed.

"Well, I had an idea about that…" Hermione mused. All the talking ceased. The girls fixed their predatory gazes on Hermione. She smirked.

"Think about it, ladies. Harry had another guy. A _dominating _guy. And this guy has, from the looks of Harry's current walking predicament, become _very _attached to Harry. And the odds are that this guy is one of the participants of the game. Because otherwise, it'd be common knowledge by now, because they would have no reason to hide it. So…. We could always pull a classic BARBIE." She smirked.

All the girls smirked as they realized just what she was implying.

"What's a BARBIE?" Said Luna.

"Bitchy Allure Reminding Boys Incessantly Everything they can't have. BARBIE for short, because it's an actual name."

"Ohhhhhh." Luna said.

"Yes, ladies. We are going to amp up our current game plan, because if we flaunt Harry's delicious piece of submissive ass in front of his mystery lover, and have him watch his boy toy get it on with Draco, we might just get a bigger show than we thought." Pasny smirked.

"Oh, Hermione. It's times like these where I wonder why you were placed in Gryffindor."

**8888888888**

**A/N: So I decided to be a little bit cruel (unintentionally, really) because I know that this chapter was originally going to be the party, but I have to work out some plot bunny kinks that have to do with the game plans of both the boys and the girls. **

**But trust me. It's gonna be good. xD**

**P. S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I know that most of you aren't logged in when you're reading stories, but STILL. **

**I get notifications via email saying I have 42 fanfic messages, and I get all excited, only to find out that 37 of them are all of you story alerting it. Which is great, don't get me wrong… but reviews are so much nicer, guys. **

**Its like asking for an ipod and getting a sony MP3. xD**

**The next chapter will be up soon! **

**Sincerely, **

**TwistedLittleAngel**


	8. The Gryffindor Party Begins

**A/N: And here we are, the long-awaited Gryffindor Party. Haha I kept you in suspense for a ridiculously long time, and its time to put you out of your misery. xD**

**Warnings: (I've forgotten to post these…but you all aren't idiots.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy xD**

**888888888888**

"Hermione, how exactly are we going to coerce Harry into doing this?" Pansy asked, her voice uncharacteristically timid.

"Well, it won't be that hard. Like Luna said, both Harry and Draco are competitive enough to go through with whatever we say. And plus, they'll most likely be half drunk anyway." Hermione finished placing the protective enchantments around the Gryffindor common room.

It was two hours before the party officially started, and the girls were intent on getting the room perfectly set. Everything had to be perfect. Hermione had placed spells around the room that would guarantee to contain the noises and smells emitted from the party. Her spells even included deterrent spells, so that Filch and the other staff members stayed clear.

Luna was busy getting the makeshift bar ready in the corner. She smiled over at Hermione and Pansy at the mention of her name, and then went back to arranging the liquor bottles.

"I guess…" Pansy said doubtfully. "But this is a bit more than that. We're asking Harry to be quite the exhibitionist. Are you sure he's going to be okay with it? I don't doubt that he'll do it, but will he hate me afterwards?" Pansy had reason to be worried. The girls had decided that the dare proposition would come from her, because Hermione and Ginny were too much like family, and the other girls weren't as close.

"Trust me, Pans. Harry _is _an exhibitionist. I've known him for years. After a while, you get to know some things." Hermione smirked at the memories. Cringing slightly, Pansy decided it was better not to ask what had put that particular smile on Hermione's face.

"As long as you say so…" Pansy said.

Hermione just smiled.

**88888888888888**

Harry drew his head back from Draco's grasp and panted heavily. He pushed at Draco's firm chest, trying to get Draco to relinquish his neck. Draco did. Reluctantly.

"What?" Draco said impatiently, tightening his grip on Harry's wrists. Harry moaned and tried to flex his fingers above his head, and was mildly pleased to find that he couldn't.

"I'm nervous."

Draco's expression melted from frustration to compassion. "Don't worry, Harry. Everything's going to be fine. It had to happen this way. If we don't do something spectacular at the party tonight, the girls are just going to keep pushing us until we do something we might actually regret. This way, we get to set our limits."

Harry smirked evilly and raised his thigh, rubbing it against Draco. Draco clamped his eyes shut and groaned deeply. "We have limits?"

Draco tried to focus on what it was he had been saying. "Yes…" He replied with effort, his voice husky. "We have limits as to what we are willing to do in front of horny teenagers. I never said we had limits in private." He smirked at Harry, and pressed harder against him. Harry whimpered.

"Oh." Harry said breathily. He saw now what Draco meant.

"And plus…" Draco said devilishly. "You've always been a little bit of an exhibitionist, haven't you?" Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned, rubbing himself against Draco's hard thigh.

"Yesssss." He whispered.

Draco smirked again. "Then you should be fine with what's going to happen, because its what you would have wanted anyway. Right?"

Harry nodded. " 'S what I wanted." He mumbled.

Draco reclaimed Harry's lips.

**88888888888**

The party so far had been a rowdy success. The seventh years could all feel the added hum in the air, and the tension was driving them up the wall. The rules sheet that had been placed in all four common rooms had added an extra spice. Ginny and Hermione had waited by the door, checking each person's outfit as they had entered, making sure that it had fit into the established rules of dress.

The girls themselves had gone all out with the modified dress code. Hermione was wearing A leather mini skirt that barely covered her ass, and displayed the prominent fish-net leggings that covered the rest of her long legs. Her top was a traditional bondage corset top, and was made of more straps than actual fabric. Her heels were black stiletto thigh-high leather boots. Ginny was similarly dressed. All the girls on the committee had decided that their outfits should be uniform, in order to present a unified whole at the party.

For the past couple weeks, Blaise and Hermione had met in several secret trysts around the school, and they had planned on keeping their relationship secret until the mess with Harry and Draco was over with. However, as soon as Blaise walked in and saw Hermione, he abandoned that plan and ravaged her mouth.

"Secrecy's overrated." He had said huskily in her ear.

So now it was just Ginny checking the outfits of the last few stragglers who managed to find their way past the deterrent charms.

Over at the bar, Luna and Susan were scoping the room.

"Have you seen Harry?" Luna asked, looking around at the mess of leather clad bodies on the dance floor. No telltale flash of ink or white to give away either boy's presence.

"No….I haven't. He normally appears with Ron, but Ron appeared with Pansy tonight. Come to mention it, I haven't seen either of them tonight." Susan said, her expression mildly worried. "Can you see Draco?"

Luna shook her head. "Do you think we should interrupt the other three and tell them?"

Both girls looked at three pairs of grinding bodies at various sections of the dance floor.

"Well…" Susan mused darkly, "If you want to try to tell Blaise he has to let go of Hermione, be my guest. Right now, I'd say she's going to be unreachable for a long time." Luna grimaced.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "I guess we'll give them a few more minutes. They might just both be primping. You know how they are with their hair…" Both girls laughed.

Ten minutes later, Harry arrived at the scene.

**888888888888**

All eyes turned to Harry as he walked into the room. Harry smirked at the girls and swaggered to the bar, plopping down comfortably beside Susan, who just gaped at him.

Harry looked _ravishing. _

His hair was tousled, and the tips of it were lime green and tips up at points, bringing out the green in his eyes and giving him a devilish appearance. His eyes had a minor black kohl outline, and his teeth sparkled. His shirt was a skin-tight muscle black tee shirt, and would have violated the dress code if not for the fact that there were slashes all over it, with obvious charms keeping the shirt on his tan frame. His pants were skintight black leather, and ended with huge, hulking combat boots. The boots had chains that chinked when he walked, and glittered softly.

Luna and Susan stared at him, awestruck. Neither of them noticed that the three other girls had disentangled themselves from their men, and had made their way to the bar. Harry just smirked at the ladies.

"Luna, one firewhiskey please." Harry gave her a dazzling, yet dark, smile. Luna just nodded shakily and turned around to the shelves of liquor. Susan turned around to get Hermione, and jumped when she realized that the three girls were right behind her, gaping at the Boy-Who-Looked-Ravishing. Luna placed the glass down on the bar with an audible thump. Harry took a long swig and glanced around the bar at the girls.

"Harry." Hermione breathed. "You look great." The other girls nodded. Pansy licked her lips. All of them were rethinking their plans for the game.

Harry rolled his eyes teasingly. "Hermione, dear, after all this effort I put into my outfit, all you can say is that I look 'great'?" He laughed. His dark laugh caused shivers to go down Hermione's spine.

"Well, Harry." Pansy huffed. "It's not like she could gush, because I think Blaise might kill you, even if you're gay." The girls laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly and motioned for Blaise to join the girls.

"He's so possessive." Hermione said, trying to give off an annoyed expression. She failed miserably, because Harry noticed with delight that her eyes stalked his every move just as avidly as Blaise stalked hers. Yes, he was possessive. But Harry had a feeling that Hermione liked that.

"Lusting after somebody else?" Blaise asked darkly, pulling Hermione back flush against his leather clad chest. Hermione's eyes darkened, and Harry smirked to himself. Yes, Hermione most definitely _did _like that.

"Oh no, baby. I tend to like my men a bit darker." Hermione purred. Blaise's expression darkened, and he roughly pulled her away towards the dancefloor, muttering something unintelligible into her ear.

The other girls smiled after them, and then focused their attentions back on Harry. Harry shifted in his seat, betraying his nervousness for the first time that night.

"So…Harry." Ginny said predatorily. "Why were you late to the party? You seemed so…excited…earlier."

Harry shifted.

"It took me a while to dye the tips of my hair lime green." He said, hoping that that lie would stick. In actuality, he had been getting ravished in an alcove. Draco had not been happy about having to arrive late.

The girls seemed to accept this lie, and Harry let out a quite sigh of relief. None of these girls knew the spell Hermione had taught him that allowed someone to dye their hair within seconds. Thank god for Blaise, Harry thought darkly. Otherwise he'd be caught.

Harry quickly got up from his position on the barstool and tried to shift past the girls on the dancefloor. Time for part two of the plan.

As he was walking away from the bar, he heard Pansy muse darkly to the girls, "Oh man. With that outfit, tonight's game is going to be _so _much better than even Hermione expected."

Harry hoped to God Draco knew what he was doing.

**8888888888888**

**Hope you all are waiting anxiously in suspense! Don't worry, I'm going to update the next chapter fairly soon, I just decided to make the cut here, because I wanted to give you fair warning…**

**The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of I Dare You. I was originally going to make this chapter include the entire party, and have it be extremely long, but then I realized you guys would probably want to know beforehand. **

**So…that means all the lemony goodness has been put off to the next chapter! Yum. **

**Please R & R, because that's what keeps me going!**

**TwistedLittleAngel.**


	9. Let's See Some Action

**A/N: Alright! Here is the long-awaited 10****th**** chapter. **

**Thanks to all of you who dealt with that very confusing fiasco…..apparently fanfiction had some technical difficulties where I could upload the chapter, and all of you who had me on alerts got the email, but when you went to read it…..IT WASN'T THERE. But now the problem seems to be fixed, as some of you lovely people wrote me some nice reviews : ) **

**So here is the party…..FINALLY. Haha I went for having some suspense, and the technical difficulties decided to make what would have normally been just normal suspense and made it torture…so for that, I really am sorry. **

**I hope you enjoy the surprise xD**

**88888888888**

"Alright everyone! Those of you who are staying for the game, gather over by Luna. The rest of you, I'm very sorry but the party ends for you now. Due to the odd nature of this particular game, only those who have actively played before are allowed to join us in this special, closed session." Hermione removed the wand from her throat, deactivating the voice projection spell.

All the seventh years who had never participated in the games groaned. They had gotten used to watching the group from the dance floor.

Luna smiled in the corner as the members of the game ambled over to her. They all wore authentic bondage gear, and had varying grins on their faces. Some of them looked warily excited, others just merely looked ravenous.

Ginny, coming to stand next to Luna, scanned the room for Harry. She noticed, with some mild apprehension, that Harry seemed nervous. Why was he nervous? He couldn't have known what they had planned for him and Draco.

Ginny scanned the room for the familiar blonde hair. Speaking of Draco…

"Alright, everyone, let's sit. Remove your wands and place them in the pile." Pansy directed her hand towards a small pile by the wall, where all the girls (excluding Hermione) had placed their wands. The groups slowly placed all their wands on the pile and made a loose circle in the corner of the room.

All the girls noticed that Harry chose a seat with his back leaning against the wall, facing the door.

As the entire group settled into nervous silence, Hermione came back from the doorway, having placed further deterrent spells on the portrait way to keep out any unwanted guests. Hermione smiled at the group and waved her wand.

A smattering of gold dusk fell out in an arc, covering the entire circle.

"This dust is an enchantment." She said, somewhat huskily. Ginny, who was sitting next to Blaise, noticed that his chest had begun to rumble.

"It not only binds you to the unofficial magical contract that you took part in by joining tonight's game-" She looked around the room. "It also releases your inhibitions, so that all of us" Blaise rumbled louder. "Can enjoy the game to its fullest—

Blaise growled.

"Potential." Hermione whispered. The group looked on at the couple, gaping. Apparently, Blaise and Hermione were an item.

"Now," Ginny said as Hermione sat down on the other side of Blaise. "Did anyone bring any toys?" She smirked as several of the people blushed. They all rummaged through their clothes, dragging out items from the magically enlarged pockets in their clothing.

Ron brought a can of strawberry-flavored whipped cream.

Lavender brought black satin ribbon. At the revealing of this particular offering, the committee locked eyes over the circle and grinned. Harry noticed this and gulped.

Seamus brought out a case of firewhiskey. At Hermione's raised eyebrow, he added defensively, "What? Firewhiskey has lots of uses…"

Parvati pulled out a rather large dildo, which she placed on the pile with a blush of embarrassment. All the girls sighed at the size, and the boys whistled in appreciation.

Goyle pulled out a jar of lube. Nobody questioned why he had it.

Dean pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Ginny blushed profusely, and the circle all snickered softly. Apparently Ginny was intimately familiar with _that _kind of game.

After all of the toys had been placed in the circle, Ginny clapped her hands twice. The famed firewhiskey bottle popped into the circle, landing on its side with a small thump. Ginny reached forwards and spun it, grinning at the girls in the committee.

The game had begun.

**8888888**

The bottle's nose landed on Seamus.

"Seamus," Ginny said huskily. Seamus' eyes dilated in excitement. "I want you to cover Lavender's tits in the strawberry whipped cream, and lick it all off her." The boys growled in jealousy, and Lavender's face turned scarlet.

Seamus crawled from his position on the circle's edge and grabbed the bottle of whipped cream from the pile. He made his way over to Lavender with a feral smile.

Lavender moaned.

As Seamus fulfilled the task, Ginny broke her gaze from the erotic sight before her and made eye contact with Hermione. Hermione met her worried eyes with apprehensive ones.

Where was Draco?

Ginny shook her head at the implied question in Hermione's eyes. No, she hadn't seen him. They both looked at Harry.

Harry wasn't watching the sight either, which surprised both girls. Instead, he kept flicking his gaze from the door to his lap, gazing furtively around the circle in between glances.

Odd.

Seamus had finished with Lavender, and had crawled back to his spot. Lavender, now fully aroused and unsatisfied, left her top off. Her nipples stayed puckered and swollen. All of the boys were fidgeting.

"Remember…" Hermione cautioned. "The enchantment placed on this circle releases inhibition. So do not be alarmed if you start acting a lot more….promiscuous." At this word Blaise reached over and grabbed her waist, forcibly placing her ass over his erection.

"Damn it, Hermione. You know what you do to me when you talk like that." He whispered in her ear. Hermione just turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes. I know." She grinned and squirmed slightly in her new 'seat'. Blaise groaned and thrusted up into her lap.

Seamus reached forward and spun the bottle, watching with delight as it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or Dare, Ginny?" Ginny smiled in anticipation.

"Dare." She whispered.

"I dare you to give Dean those letter gloves, and be submitted to whatever it is that you two normally do with those gloves." Ginny's grin faded, and was replaced with one of pure, unadulterated lust. Dean groaned loudly and leaned back on his elbows. The tent in his leather pants was at the breaking point. Ginny crawled towards the middle of the circle, leaving her ass in the air as she grabbed the gloves.

"C'mon over here, baby." Dean said huskily. All of the girls in the circle shifted in their seats at Dean's authoritatively sexy voice. Hermione started to wiggle her hips against Blaise's pants.

Blaise grabbed her hips forcefully. "Do you like it when you hear commands, baby?" Blaise whispered in her ear.

Hermione leaned back into his chest and moaned, baring her neck for him. Blaise chuckled and bent down to claim her neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered darkly.

Blaise nipped and sucked at her neck while Dean slowly placed the gloves on his dark hands, playing up on the growing sexual tension in the room.

Dean ordered Ginny to take off his leather pants using only her teeth. Ginny obliged him.

Blaise reached for the hemline of Hermione's tight skirt and pushed it up, exposing more of her skin. Hermione whimpered.

By now, the circle had realized that there were two shows going on. Half of them watched the erotic show that Ginny was displaying, but the other half watched the Golden Trio's princess get ravished by the dark Slytherin prince.

From across the circle, Dean ordered Ginny to pull off her top. Ginny did, baring her chest to the circle, her nipples peaked in anticipation. Dean caressed his gloved hands over her nipples, causing Ginny to squirm and whimper.

Blaise's hand had reached its ultimate goal, and Hermione let out a low, guttural moan. Blaise smirked at the circle as his hand began to pump. Hermione spread her legs apart wantonly, displaying Blaise's hand to the Seamus, Lavender, and Neville.

Seamus began to rock back and forth. Lavender reached up to play with her exposed chest, gasping at the sight of Hermione coming undone.

Ginny now was on her knees, with Dean finger-fucking her with the leather gloves, alternating from thrusting forward with his fingers and lightly slapping her behind with his left hand.

Blaise nipped and sucked at Hermione's neck, his left hand holding her squirming hips in place as she tried to desperately push his fingers deeper.

"God, Blaise. MORE!" Hermione growled. Blaise just smirked and continued his maddening pace.

By now Ginny was screaming, her forearms resting on the floor as Dean relentlessly continued his assault of her body. As she screamed her completion, Blaise amped up his pace, causing Hermione to buck wildly against his hand.

Dean reached forward and pulled Ginny, still clad in her leather skirt (but nothing else), onto his rampant erection. He hissed at the contact. In her post-coital bliss, Ginny began to gyrate her hips over his cock, smiling.

"Do you like it with your legs spread apart like this, baby? With my hand and your pussy displayed for all to see? Because I like it." Blaise groaned in her ear and placed the edge of his cloth covered cock against her gyrating bottom. She moaned and began to pant heavily, near her completion.

Everyone in the room watched, transfixed.

And then Hermione Granger fell apart. She screamed and collapsed in Blaise's arms, her entire being twitching in the aftershocks.

After Hermione had calmed down, the game resumed. Ginny spun the bottle, and it landed on Harry.

Harry gulped. All the girls turned towards him with a predatory stare.

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"D-dare." He said. Harry shifted in his seat, glancing nervously at the door.

Pansy looked at Ginny with hopeful eyes. Ginny understood her look. Pansy didn't want to be the one to ask Harry to do the dare, and frankly, Ginny didn't blame her. It would probably be better coming from a person he knew. Which would be her. Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, and made the split second decision.

"Alright, Harry. I want you to lay down, belly up, in the middle of the circle. I want you to masturbate in front of everyone here. Both front and back stimulation, please." Ginny smiled darkly.

Harry gulped. Draco had been right with his guess. They _were _going to make him do that.

After a few minutes hesitation, Ginny asked him if he was willing to do the dare. Harry nodded meekly and crept towards the center of the circle. Harry's thick combat boots clinked as he moved.

Once in the center, he stripped off his ravaged black tee slowly. Seductively. He then bent over, displaying his back (and the scabbing scratch marks on it) to Ron, Dean, Ginny, and Luna as he slid off his boots, letting them hit the floor with a chink.

He drew in a deep breath, and leaned back slightly to get at the button of his leather pants. His erections strained against the fabric, and at the sight of it, barely hidden, all the teenagers around the circle panted.

The pants came off slowly, with Harry biding his time. He wasn't sure how much time Draco needed, and he needed to come at just the right moment. It would be better if he took his time. He unzipped the zipper with a leisurely flick of his wrist, the noise elevating the sexual heat in the air.

Luna and Susan began to squirm in their seats, their arousal hitting the air. The boys around them had glazed eyes.

Harry's cock bounced up as the pants slid down his waist.

He closed his eyes. Harry desperately hoped that Draco was ready, because otherwise, he was about to embarrass himself…for nothing.

Harry grasped his cock, hissing at the contact. He hay back on the cold floor and closed his eyes. He could hear the labored breathing of the people around him in the circle, and could smell the arousal in the air. His cock hardened to the point of pain.

Harry reached up and grabbed the precum gathering at the tip and smeared it over his hand, coating it in the liquid.

And then he began to stroke.

The sounds of wet pussy was heard in the air as many of the girls gave up trying to be proper and masturbated at the sight of Harry. The boys groaned and began to rut the air.

Harry started to gasp, and he could feel his pleasure mounting. He started to move his fingers towards his ass, but just as he was about to insert them, the door opened.

BAM!

The enchantments on the room shattered, and Draco Malfoy strode into the room. Complete silence filled the room.

"And just what is it you think you're doing, Harry Potter?"

**888888888**

**A/N: …I lied. This is the end of chapter ten. I know, I know, this was potentially the WORST spot to leave it off at…..but come on! Who could resist that cliffhanger. **

***sigh. **

**Moments like those HAVE to be made into cliffhangers. Don't you agree?**

**Anyways, reviewer question: Do you think I should continue I Dare You? Don't panic, I will definitely finish this surprise (and its after effects), but I was wondering if you all would be content if I just kept going on. My original idea had an ending happening quite soon, but I've recently had another epiphany….so let me know what it is you guys want. **

**Because when it comes down to it, it's all about you xD**

**R & R please!**


	10. Let's Actually See Some Action

**A/N: And here I am again, guys! Sorry for the really long wait, but my computer had crashed (I really hadn't planned to leave you suspense for as long as I did…promise). But now I have a laptop, so that means that I can now write anywhere, anytime! You all should be excited, because that means more frequent updates for you! **

**Haha so enjoy this juicy installment of I Dare You. And I hope that the surprise Draco has in mind lives up to the overly dramatic suspense of the past…month? (wow. I'm sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. De rien. But enjoy my filthy figments! They, at least, are my own. **

**88888888**

The entire room froze, looking at Draco with shock-filled faces. Harry, who had been on the brink of release, gave out a whimper and bit his lip. He looked at Draco in lust-filled apprehension. Draco smirked.

Draco was wearing an outfit that matched Harry's, all the way down to the combat boots. However, his only addition to the outfit was a leather crop, which dangled enticingly down from his left side belt loop. Harry focused on the crop, and his erection tightened further. He had brought it.

"I asked you a question." Draco said softly. Authoritatively.

"I-I'm performing a dare." Harry stammered. Damn, he thought. That wasn't his line. Maybe Draco wouldn't notice. Harry met Draco's steel gray eyes and inwardly cringed. He'd noticed.

"And what were you _supposed _to be doing, Harry?"

"Waiting for you." Harry glanced down at the ground demurely, trying to desperately give off the submissive vibe. It worked. The entire circle drew in an audible breath, causing Draco to smirk.

"And I was left waiting." Draco's voice had dropped down to a whisper, and the circle strained forward to hear him. All except for Harry. He already knew what Draco was going to say. "Does this mean you don't want my surprise?" He snapped. The whiplash in his voice caused the entire circle to jerk backwards, as if a real whip had indeed been cracked.

"No. I want your surprise."

"Well then, dear Harry, why are you _here, _instead of where I told you to be?"

"Because I thought that you'd like it more if you executed the surprise here." Harry let out a silent breath of relief. So far, the script was working. Draco had been right. Glancing around the circle, Harry could tell that the committee was close to exploding with sexual curiosity. He inwardly gave Draco mental points for creative brilliance. This really was the best way to shock them.

"Ah. How is it you know my surprise? I don't believe I told you." Draco's eyes now held a dangerous fire in them, and Harry shifted in his crouched position warily. This was not part of the plan.

"I-I thought you wanted to fuck me." The circle gasped. Harry crossed his fingers mentally and looked to Draco. That hadn't been in the script either, but Draco had given him a line that he had been unprepared for.

Draco smirked.

"Is that what you want, Harry? To be well and truly fucked?"

Harry glanced at Draco with wide eyes, the theatrically demure expression absent from his face. Draco had totally abandoned the script. Harry thought about it.

"Yes."

Hermione gasped. Ron, who until now had been slowly turning red, passed out on the floor next to Luna. Nobody tried to revive him. All eyes stayed riveted on Draco's face.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do, Harry." The soft command echoed throughout the room. Draco reached out his left hand and fingered the handle of the crop slowly. Seductively. His nimble fingers began to caress it in a maddeningly slow, rhythmic motion.

Harry licked his dry lips, his emerald eyes fixated on Draco's fingers.

"I want your cock inside me."

Draco's eyes flared open, and Harry inwardly cheered. He knew, of course, that Draco had been intending for him to mention the crop. But no. If Draco was going to abandon the script, then Harry was too. And right now, in Harry's lust-filled haze, he knew exactly what he wanted. He just hoped that Draco would go along with their new, dangerous game.

"Are you sure, Harry. You want me to pound you into the floor in front of all these people?"

Harry nodded.

Draco smirked, the seductive mask back on his face a he moved slowly into the circle. "Fine." He said softly. He began to strip. Harry shifted, but one glance from Draco froze him in his tracks. Harry had started the new game, but Draco was still running the show.

Draco peeled off his artfully ripped black tee, and motioned for Harry to crawl over to his standing form.

"Take off my pants." Draco commanded. Harry hastened to respond. His fingers deftly undid the metal clasp and slid the leather pants down Draco's legs, scraping his nails down the legs as he did so. Draco bit his lip to keep the moan from escaping. "Suck me." Draco said hoarsely.

Harry let out a breath of anticipation as he focused his attention on Draco's groin. Draco had gone commando, so his cock had been released from its strained confines when Harry had taken off the pants. It was standing proudly at attention, and Harry licked his lips as he watched the tiny drop of precum form at the head. Draco shifted, and Harry went down on him, focusing on getting as much of Draco in his mouth as he could.

Draco gasped, and grabbed Harry's head. He began to thrust into Harry's mouth, and Harry let his jaw go lax, letting Draco pound into him. Harry hummed, vibrating his mouth. Draco loved it when he did that. Harry let out an inner smile when Draco groaned deeply.

The rest of the circle gasped. Draco's groaned had reverberated through the air, and the smell of the two boys' obvious arousals gave the room the musky smell of sex.

Draco was now approaching release. Harry increased his ministrations, trying to get him to release in his mouth, but Draco pushed his head away. Harry released Draco's cock with a small whimper of dissatisfaction. Draco chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're going to get more than your fair share." Draco motioned for Harry to turn around, and Harry hastily complied. "Get on your hands and knees, Harry. Spread that arse like a whore."

Harry shivered. During one of their various couplings, Draco had discovered, to his intense delight, that Harry loved dirty talk. It had led to some very interesting fucking sessions…

Harry did as Draco asked, and patiently waited for Draco's next order. Instead, Draco addressed their audience, who were by now _very _hot and _very _bothered.

"Can everyone see Harry?" Everybody nodded in a sex-laden stupor. "Good. Can everyone see his lovely arse?" More dumb nods. "Look at how he's just _begging _for it."

Harry whimpered to add effect.

"Do you want me to take you hard and fast, or work for it first?" Draco addressed Harry. Harry closed his eyes and maintained a neutral expression. It was hard, but he managed to think.

"Fuck, Draco. Hard and fast. Always." Harry inwardly smiled. He had caught on to Draco's new game. He liked it. To add more dramatic flair, Harry twisted sideways and gave Draco a slow, seductive grin.

Draco met Harry's mirth-filled eyes and winked. "Turn around." Draco ordered.

Harry turned around and screamed. Draco had inserted three fingers roughly into Harry's unstretched hole, and began to thrust relentlessly. The pain was on the wrong side of too much, but then Draco's curling fingers found Harry's prostate. Harry bucked forwards and gave out a groaning whimper.

"More." He whispered. He opened his eyes and glanced briefly around the circle. They were entranced. They all had seemed to forget the surrounding members of the game, they were so fixated on the shocking event that was occurring in front of them.

"More?" Draco said coolly. He must have been as hard as Harry was, yet his voice remained untouched. Even the slight hoarse edge that it contained seemed nothing compared to the lust-filled noises that Harry was making.

Harry could only nod.

Draco obliged. He lined up his cock to Harry's arse and thrust in roughly, causing Harry to belt out a scream. The circle gasped, and Draco let out a hoarse sound of triumph. He began to pound in and out, creating a rough, fast rhythm that left Harry a quivering mess on the floor. Harry felt his arms go weak, and he had a brief second to worry about them giving outbefore Draco increased the pace, finding Harry's prostate.

Harry yelled. He screamed. He whimpered.

And Draco gave. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and impaled Harry onto his cock at a furious rate, both boys intent on their release.

"I'm close." Harry whispered. His voice was gone.

"Cum for me. In front of all these people, so that they know you're mine."

And Harry did. As he was screaming his release, Draco came with a shout, mingling their hoarse voices together.

As each boy came down from their high, Draco sat back down and pulled Harry backwards onto his lap. Harry glanced around the circle.

Each member had identical looks of shock. Hermione had her mouth open, her busy hands, which had previously been wrapped around Blaise's cock, lay limply at her sides. Pansy was shell-shocked, her eyes wide. Luna, who by now had realized the boys were done, had focused her attention on Ron, who hadn't yet been revived. All the other members resembled statues.

Draco reached across the circle and grabbed Harry's pants. He handed them to Harry silently, and Harry slowly put them on, managing to stay in Draco's lap. Draco then grabbed his own pants and slowly pushed Harry off of him. Harry let out a small squirm in protest.

Both boys dressed silently. Neither one looked at the other. The circle said nothing. Nobody, save Harry and Draco, moved a muscle. They all silently watched the two boys dress themselves. After they had been restored to their original outfits, Harry and Draco stepped out of the circle and left the common room, Draco slowly shutting the door behind them.

A few minutes passed.

"Was that— said Pansy.

"Yep." Replied Hermione dumbly.

"Did they…" Ginny mused.

"They did." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then." Susan said affrontedly.

They lapsed back into silence. Then it clicked. Blaise summed it up:

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

**888888888**

**A/N: Well? What'd you guys think? …..Was the surprise worth the wait? Haha and it ended up being a small surprise to Harry, too. Only Draco and I knew what was going to happen….Mwahaha. xD**

**Please review!**

…**now we have the aftermath. xD**

**Sincerely, **

**TLA.**


	11. Deviant Ladies

**A/N: And I'm back, everybody! I hoped you missed me. If you follow all of my stories, then you've gotten the explanation from my newly-updated story Dark Seduction (My darker readers, check it out!), about my reverse fucked-up life, where summer is busier then winter, yada yada. I won't repeat. Suffice to say, I'm back. I hope my writing makes up for the sometimes extremely long wait. **

**Anyways- I now have a bulleted outline of where I Dare You is going! I hope you all are excited….it has basically become the outlet for all of my Hogwarts dirty fantasies, with plenty of funny situations in which Harry and Draco have to explain their relationship to the very confused, hot and bothered population of Hogwarts. **

**You all have begged me for the aftermath of Harry and Draco's 'coming out' party-sex scene….and now I'm giving it to you. **

**Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own only the situation. **

**Warnings: M/M, Fetish**

**888888**

**Previously on I Dare You….**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

**Now on with the show.**

After the events of the previous night's….game….it was not a surprise to find the committee holed up in the room of requirement for an emergency meeting. Hermione, who had regained her composure the quickest, had immediately dispelled the party and told the girls that they would be having a meeting to talk about the tumultuous events of the evening.

"Does this mean that they've been fucking each other for a while now?" Pansy said incredulously.

"Apparently." Luna said calmly. "When you think about it, it's not that surprising. They've been rather close lately. And I don't know if either of you have noticed, but I've often seen them sneaking around the corridors. I thought that they were plotting their revenge on us."

The girls looked at Luna in amazed shock.

"That's EXACTLY what that was, Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're right. This was their revenge. Of course they realized we were meddling with them. Harry's not stupid—

-And neither is Draco" Pansy butted in.

Hermione waved her off with an annoyed flick of her hand and continued. "…and they must have thought that last night's events would've shocked us into abandoning our plans. They must have realized where we were heading with our ideas…." Hermione's thoughts mused off into silence as she considered this.

"But really," Susan said, "We weren't going to have them actually fuck in front of us, were we?" The girls just gave her a look. "…Apparently we were." She said lamely.

"That was, without a doubt, the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. You know, girls…." Ginny said, her smile wicked, "Maybe our boys picked their poison. They thought that if they determined the when and how, we'd leave them alone."

The girls around the circle grinned. Ginny shifted in her seat, and leaned in towards the girls.

"You know what would be positively _sinful_?"

"What?" Said Pansy, her eyes slightly wary. She knew Draco. If they tried to do something out of the norm again, he'd just one-up them.

"If we continued on with our game. They'd now be off their guard, thinking that we're going to leave them alone for the rest of the games, and focus on another would-be couple. But what if we continued to push them? They've given us the perfect opportunity to continue with our plans….just at a _much _more deviant level." Her smirk was worthy of the house of Slytherin.

The girls all gasped. Hermione was the first to think of what Ginny had meant by 'deviant'.

"We could make them be our fantasy outlet, girls." Hermione said. She gave a dark giggle. "I for one have a fantasy that I've always wanted to see acted out…"

And thus began the deviant plan.

**88888**

**A/N: A smut-less chapter, but not without it's perks, don't you think? *wink wink. And here some of you probably thought the girls would abandon their prize entertainment. On the contrary, they've just decided to milk it even further. **

**Any fantasies you like in particular?**

**Review me with your ideas!**

**I've already got the next two chapters set in stone, but after that…anything goes. With any pairing, even. There has to be the filler entertainment in between Harry and Draco's acts….**

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


	12. Harry Loves Potions

**A/N: Hola, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. Now that we've got a well-established plot, I get to have some fun with the characters. I've always found that when left to their own devices, the characters find themselves in some pretty funny situations. **

**Thank you all for your input on the Hogwarts fetishes! I was really excited to hear that you guys had some you would like to read. I liked quite a few of them. The story will mainly have two parts to it now—the section where Harry and Draco do their own personal fun, and the sections where the committee acts out their fun through Harry and Draco. This way, you guys get to read the scenes that the girls want, and also the scenes that two boys like. xD. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, all I can claim credit to is the situation. (I wonder if that's what The Situation's mother says when talking about her son on Jersey Shore. You American readers—please reply in a review if you got that reference xD)**

**Warnings: Role play (to Hermione's delight), exhibitionism (to Harry's delight), and a graphic sexual situation (to Draco's extreme delight). **

**8888888**

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips in anticipation to the reaction that the committee would no doubt receive when she posted the new rules sheet to the game. The rules had had to change again, because in order to accommodate the girls' new plan, the whole group had to consent to a new pair of rules.

She glanced down at the list and smiled. Oh yes. They were going to either love it, or hate it. And personally, (Hermione didn't even feel a hint or remorse), she didn't care either way. As long as the committee got Harry and Draco to agree, Hermione could care less about who else came.

_New Rules for the Game:_

_All seventh years who participate in the Game must sign a consent form detailing that they are aware that they must accept all dares without question. _

_These dares may include:_

_Full-body nudity_

_Sexual acts_

_Role play situations_

_Truth telling_

_Stripping_

_BDSM (in a non-harming form)_

_Fetish_

_All participants must be present from the beginning of the Game to the end. No exceptions. _

_All participants are required to dress up in the role play outfit of their deepest desire. This outfit may or may not be featured in their dares. There will be a charm on the entrance door to the party that will notify the committee if the participant has chosen the wrong role play outfit. The charm will then eradicate the participant's current outfit and replace it with the outfit of their deepest desire. _

_All participants must take a dose of Veritaserum upon entering the game. _

_All participants may partake in the use of alcohol, but not during the dares. _

_No dare will be solely revolved around the consumption of alcohol, for health reasons._

_If any of you have any questions, please feel free to see either Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger for more information. _

Yes—Hermione thought darkly. This game was going to be _exactly _how she wanted it to be.

**8888888**

It was 4th period, and Draco and Harry were in Potions. The seventh years had initially been shocked with the nature of Draco and Harry's relationship, but after a day of Draco glaring at anyone who looked their way, they had mostly left them to their own devices.

It was odd, thought Harry to himself. It was a very odd feeling to be walking down the corridor next to Draco without feeling the need to fight. They were able to smile and laugh now, and the best part was—all their friends knew about. Now granted, they had been inducted rather harshly into the nature of their relationship, but Hermione and the girls had pretty much demanded it. And Harry wasn't complaining. What had happened at the last party had been _hot. _

As soon as Harry entered the potions room, he smiled. Yes, this room would be perfect. With the dim lighting, he could easily take care of a little horny problem he had been carrying around in his mind all morning.

He hoped Draco was feeling the same way.

Snape gave them the instructions on how to make Wolfsbane, and then retreated to his potions lab in the back room. Harry quickly went to get the ingredients for the potion and left Draco to deal with warming the cauldron.

When he returned, Draco gave him a slow, seductive smirk. Harry felt the shivers caress his spine, and he winked back.

After placing the ingredients on the table, Harry leaned across to Draco's side, grazing his arm with his chest. He purposely didn't look at Draco when he retracted his arm. Now armed with the chopping knife, he began to chop the root with a single-minded precision.

Draco growled.

Harry just smirked quietly to himself. After he was done chopping the root, he bent in half, exposing his rear end towards Draco as he brought his eyes closer to the roots, to 'examine' the cut lengths.

As he straightened up, he felt a hand grope his ass.

Harry then leaned over the bubbling cauldron and tossed the roots into the mixture, stirring it lightly with the spoon. Grasping the handle of the spoon deftly with his right hand, he began to let his hand leisurely climb the length of the spoon handle, letting it rise and fall with each measure stroke.

He heard Draco start to breathe heavily.

Feeling that Draco was reaching the breaking point, Harry pretended to let his finger graze the cauldron. Letting out a small yelp of pain, he then proceeded to stick his finger in his mouth.

Turning towards Draco, he then sucked his 'sore' finger, letting Draco see the indentations in his cheeks. Draco let out a hoarse moan, and promptly sat down, tugging Harry in his lap.

Harry was pleased to find that Draco was very, _very _happy to see him. Looking at his face, one would have never thought so, Harry thought giddily. He bounced up and down on Draco's lap, the hormones in him making him giddy with happiness. Good thing he had Draco's cock to measure his happiness by, he thought idly.

"Stop that, Harry." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Said Harry, mocking innocence.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to be forced to take you right here on the table, in front of all these people and Professor Snape." Draco couldn't help it. At the words 'right here on this table', he thrust up towards Harry.

Harry closed his eyes at the pleasure in the thought.

"Not today, Draco. Maybe someday. I've always thought Snape to be a bit of a voyeur. No…." Harry mused, shifting his hips on purpose, "I have something a little different in mind. Would you like to hear of my brilliant plan?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was amused. When Harry got really horny, he became surprisingly playful. It had made for some interesting positions in private. However, today was the first time that Harry had suggested something in public.

"And what would my Harry like to do?"

"I like the sound of my Harry. But today, I'm not your Harry. You're my Draco."

Draco looked at him, utterly surprised. Harry wanted to play dominant? Draco mulled it over. Damn, he thought. That would be sexy.

"Okay." Draco said.

Harry turned and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmmm." Harry moaned softly. "I want you to suck my cock."

Draco felt his cock harden. It had always been one of his fantasies to give a blowjob in a public place. Although—in most of his daydreams he had been the one to receive it. But for Harry…" Draco looked at Harry's lust-filled eyes. Yes. He'd do it for Harry.

Draco slowly pushed Harry off of his lap, and motioned for Harry to take his chair. Harry sat, watching Draco with lust-hooded eyes as he placed a charm on their corner of the potions labs. The charm would prevent anyone from looking their way, or even noticing their absence.

Draco got under the table. Reaching for Harry's trousers, he was pleased to see that they were pushed to the max, Harry's erection almost ripping the fabric. Draco could feel his mouth watering. He liked this submissive position. There was something so…raw….about it.

He reached forward and undid the fastenings, letting Harry's cock spring forth at attention. It was commando.

"Damn, Harry. You thought this out." Draco murmured appreciatively.

"Hell yes I did. Ever since that party I've been imagining you sucking me off right under Snape's nose."

Draco could feel his erection throb at the thought. He then leaned forward and enveloped Harry's cock in his mouth. He began to hum, the vibrations causing Harry's legs to quiver, and Harry's arms to grasp at the table, his nails digging into the wood. Draco grinned around Harry's cock, and resume his slow bobbing.

"Damn it, Draco. Faster." Harry groaned. Draco complied. With each bob, he could feel Harry get closer to his release. After a few quick minutes, Harry came. Draco swallowed it, relishing the taste. He now palmed his erection, desperate to bring it more friction.

As he got out from under the table, Harry gave him a satiated smile.

"Thanks. Now I believe I owe you a thank you…" Draco just nodded, desperate for more relief. "How many minutes do we have before we need to add the next ingredient?"

Draco looked at the clock. "25."

"I believe the dungeon bathroom is unoccupied. My back is in sore need to some contact with a wall, is it not?"

With a groan, Draco grabbed the satisfied Harry and all but dragged him to the bathrooms.

**888888**

**Hope you guys liked it! That particular scene was inspired by one of you. Like I said, I do take into consideration what you write me in your reviews. If it's a fantasy that intrigues me, and I can invision Draco and Harry doing it, then it just might end up in the story. **

**How'd you all like the reverse roles in the potions room? I though Harry deserved some unique action, because he did have to deal with the committee before Draco arrived. And Draco secretly liked it, too. **

**Anyways- review with your comments!**

**Thanks for reading-**

**TLA**


	13. Apology

**A/N: And I'm back, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, for those of you who follow my stories. I have had little to no inspiration left for Fanfic these days, what with the work load, the musical auditions, and the excess etc that makes up the rest of my time. I hope you all can forgive me. **

**I have a confession to make: This is the end of I Dare You. **

**I have been struggling with it as a story for a while now, and to be honest, I think that it's been struggling with me, too. The reason that the updates have been slow is in part due to the fact that the story seems a little….dead to me. **

**Harry and Draco are together now, and Hogwarts is continuing its smutty underground scene. I think that its time for I Dare You to end. **

**I hope you all can forgive me for this-but for those you who have been/plan on reading The Arkkien, I am stopping this story in order to focus in on that one. **

**Sincerely, **

**TLA**


End file.
